


Chika's Ass

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Ass Play, Body Worship, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Groping, Humor, Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Suddenly this... THING, Then some Sunshine Futanari fics, There was a video, Where was I going with this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Everyone is sexy af in Love Live! Sunshine!!. However, it just seems that every School Idol wants to grope Chika's amazing ass.





	Chika's Ass

Takami Chika.

To her classmates, other Numazu students and even some rival Idol groups, she is very inspiring. Using what she has to make Aqours successful despite being based outside of Tokyo. Not to mention a potential Psychology Counselor.

Of course, one thing that these girls love about Chika is her hot, sexy, guraaa body. Those curves being all to die for and her breasts being decently large for an Idol Anime protagonist.

Though their favorite part about Chika's body is her big, curvy, and sexy behind.

Yes, everyone wants that luscious Mikan booty.

 

* * *

 

You was the first to get a taste of Chika's booty.

It was mostly by accident, but You enjoyed every moment of it when they were trying to switch seats and were maneuvering in a tight area where two desks are so close together. It wasn't planned by either of them, but You didn't find any better opportunities to do so. So she used her hands and reached down.

"GYAAAHH!!"

Also, seeing Chika's cute face when she is touched like that is just adorable for You.

 _'Chika-san is so cute~'_ You thought perversely.

Chika, however, caught You immediately.

"You-chan." She said sternly, "Why were you touching my butt?"

You panicked as she tried to find an excuse.

"E-Err... I was..." You was sweating beads down her face as Chika's glare grew stronger, "I was trying to squeeze myself through!" You rubbed the back of her head, hoping to God that Chika would forgive her.

Thankfully for the designer and diver, Chika's glare turned into a sigh.

"Jeez... I'll let you off this time, You-chan." Chika bapped You's head, "Please don't touch my ass next time. I know it's curvier than yours, but touch Riko's ass instead."

You blushed full body. She looked at Riko, who overheard and is glaring at You.

"Baka Chika, please..." You sweated more beads while blushing even redder.

"I'm just kidding about that!" Chika hugged You.

Riko, however, still glared at Chika and You. Was it because she's jealous of their friendship? Of course not. That's far from the reason.

 _'Dammit You!'_ Riko thought, trying not to explode,  _'I want that sexy ass as well...'_

 

* * *

 

Kanan is the next to have a taste.

And unlike You, she is far more open about it.

"Kanan-chan..." Chika grumbled, "Why?"

"Because your ass feels good." Kanan simply said, her expression being that of someone who thinks they are innocent and did nothing wrong.

Chika, however, wasn't having any of it.

"I know that many of you girls are being predators over me, but that doesn't give you all the right to touch my butt at any given moment." Chika crossed her arms.

"I know that." Kanan replied, continuing to grope Chika's butt, "But it just felt comforting. Especially with all the drama that happened."

"That is also not an excuse." Chika shot down Kanan's argument, "Please Kanan-chan, just warn me next time if you want to touch. You need consent."

"Okay, Chika-san..." Kanan frowned, but her hands are still on Chika's butt.

And they remained there.

And stayed there...

And they are still being all gropey and stuff...

"Jeez Kanan-chan!" Chika yelled, "Why?!"

Kanan only giggled, "You are so cute, Chika-san."

"Hmmph." Chika pouted again, crossing her arms as Kanan held Chika in an embrace.

You win this round, Kanan.

 

* * *

 

"I bet you can't defeat this holy butt!"

The most random of them all is Yoshiko. And it was one of the few moments where Chika gave someone consent.

Or in Yoshiko's case, giving Chika consent into pushing her around using no part of her body EXCEPT her ass.

"Ah! Ow!" Yoshiko tried to run, but as what Silver the Pothead said, it was no use, "S-Stop it mortal! I demand you! Little demons! Save me from this madwoman!"

However, none of her "Little Demons" from Guilty Kiss wanted to help Yoshiko. One out of jealousy (Riko) and one because she found it very amusing (MARI). You also didn't help Yoshiko at all for the same reasons as Riko. Everyone else just stared at either the event playing out before them or admiring how sexy Chika's ass is and is now plotting to kill Yoshiko for stealing the holy ass.

Eventually, Chika is now sitting on Yoshiko's face with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Victory is mine Fallen Angel Yohane!" Chika declared as she pumped a fist in the air as if she won the Master Ball in the pokemon lotteries.

Pangs of jealousy was found in all Aqours girls and even some faint ones somewhere far up north. Chika was obviously oblivious to what was going on with everyone else (so far), so she continued with her childish antics.

Yoshiko, however, believes she made it back to heaven.

 _'Oh spirits of Satan!'_  Yoshiko thought as she nearly got a nosebleed,  _'It's so soft yet firm! It's the perfect ass made by God! I do not deserve this, oh Christo-Satanic spirits, but thank you anyways!'_

Eventually Mari picked Chika and Yoshiko up from their position, giving them knowing smiles. Chika smiled back as she went her way with You. Yoshiko, however, silently cried inside.

 

* * *

 

"That butt is completely shameless and you better have good reason to wear a skirt like that!"

"What are you talking about, Dia?! This is our uniform! Do you want me to not wear it and get busted anyways?!"

Chika and Dia were having an argument about the "indecency" of Chika's skirt length. Dia repeatedly threatened to pull Chika out of classes to write lines as punishment.

Chika, however, knew better. She knew that all Dia wanted was to drool over her ass like Kanan did (she forgave You since she is the shy gay in Aqours).

Dia was determined to at least see it, however, and she repeatedly stood her own (perverse) ground.

"If you want to be all shameless then take off your clothes! ALL OF IT!!!"

Of course, Chika could see a drop of saliva from Dia's mouth.

"Ew! No!" Chika wrapped her arms around her body in self-defense, "You are just as bad as those perverted old men I see in Riko's manga!"

Even though she didn't show it, Dia died a bit inside when Chika told her off like that.

"D-Don't compare me to them!" Dia started to blush a bit, "B-B-But can I j-just have one touch? Just one?"

Chika sighed. Like she thought, Aqours are a bunch of thirsty lesbians.

"Fine. But please be quick, I have class." Chika said, lifting her skirt.

Dia took no time to waste to immediately grope Chika's butt. You can even hear Dia's frantic breathing and hics from five classrooms down.

Chika frowned, saddened that Aqours are ultra gay as hell. At the same time, however, maybe it's not too bad.

 

* * *

 

"You sure you want to do this?"

Ruby and Hanamaru nodded when they put lubricant on their hands, staring at Chika's butt in amazement.

After a hard day of practice, Chika took Ruby and Hanamaru to another room so that they could massage her butt. She knew that the two are too pure for various reasons to do anything that is sinful, so they are okay in Chika's book to do this.

That doesn't make them any less nervous, however.

"Chika-senpai..." Hanamaru gazed at Chika's naked form, "Are you really sure you want us to do this, zura?"

"Mhm!" Chika nodded, "Now come on! Don't be afraid!" Chika laid down, her ass being shown in full force to God, Aqours, and Country.

The first years gulped as they started to rub Chika's butt, the lubricant allowing their hands to glide all over the glorious ass.

Chika started to moan a bit as the two gotten rougher with their massage. She knew that it would happen, but she was enjoying every moment of it. She never saw this side of Ruby and Hanamaru as they also started to moan with her. It actually turned Chika on a bit.

Of course, she won't say that to the two of them. Dia and Kanan would kill her if that happened.

Chika was then taken by surprise when Ruby gotten her small hands to her decently-sized breasts and started to group, causing another series of moans from Chika. Hanamaru continued groping Chika's butt now with renewed lust.

The three went on like this for another three minutes until Kanan caught them doing shameless things and they had to stop.

Then Kanan groped Chika's naked form.

"KANAN-SAN!!!"

The gay mermaid winked at Chika.

 

* * *

 

"I swear this is getting more and more perverted every minute."

"But you like it don't you~"

Chika now found herself in Mari's hotel room where she stays on Awashima Island. It isn't that awkward considering that she had been here once before and, if anything, Chika would enjoy a talk with her fellow Smile Attribute Idol.

Except the two are full-on naked.

And on the bed.

"Mari-san?" Chika started to ask, "Why are you also naked?"

"Simple!" Mari booped Chika's nose, "So that we can be perverted together!"

Chika pouted at the boop, but she didn't have a second of reprieve before Mari started groping Chika's ass as always.

This time, however, Chika felt a bit...  _ **hot**_  now that Mari had started to grope her. She stared at Mari's amazing body and hearing her dramatic and erotic moans of pleasure as she groped the holy butt. Chika decided to retaliate a bit in this heat and started groping Mari while slowly grinding her soon-to-be wet core against her thigh.

"Ahhhn! Chika-chi!!! MAMA MIA THAT FEELS GOOD!" Mari moaned, clearly enjoying the sensation.

Chika moaned more, also feeling the heat and being consumed by it. She started to grind more and more, her groping being more intense. Chika even bit down into Mari's neck, giving her a hicky.

This went on for a good thirty minutes until both of them climaxed onto the bed. Mari laid down on top of Chika, bemused by her naked beauty. Chika could say the same as well.

"You are so lovely, Chika-chi~" Mari murmured.

"You... too.." Chika managed to say before finally drifting off into sleep.

 

* * *

 

"Chika~ Chika~ Chika~ Chika~"

Chika sweated beads, mentally facepalming as she saw what is happening.

Like, she knew that Riko would be the gayest one of them all. What she didn't know was that Riko's perversion was this bad.

Maybe Chika should ask Riko's mom to lock up all of her gay doujin for a month.

"Yes, Riko-chan..." Chika didn't even try to hide her unamusement, "By the gods, even with your smug face UR, you are still super gay."

"I know and I don't care~" Riko simply replied, not relenting on her gropes.

"But won't you be bored about this? Just groping all the time?" Chika made an attempt to get Riko off.

"Are you implying sex? Marriage? Both?" Riko, unfortunately, is still far off in LaLa-land when many other wanted her to go to Yohaneland instead.

"What if I am not the one you think I am?" Chika tries again, this time channeling her inner angst.

"Nonsense, you are just perfect. Mentally and Physically. With an emphasis on your physical form, of course." Another failure for Chika. Riko seems more determined than Dia.

Chika is getting rather annoyed by this and tries one more time, "What if I say that 'I hate you' instead of 'I love you'? What if I love You instead?"

Chika believes that should do the trick, as Riko suddenly stops groping her ass. However, Riko gave Chika a rather gay and gentle smile.

"But that isn't canon, Chika." She simply refuted, "Sunrise ships me with you, so it's canon." At this point, the fandom fell.

Chika sighed, louder this time. She prayed to the goddess of the Inn and bad Elephant drawings that Captain Yousoro would come down and save her. Then the two would be married at an altar on the summit of Mt. Fuji and they would live happily ever after.

Sadly for Chika, You Watanabe was still depressed about the ending of Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 1 Episode 10.

Yes, this joke is still relevant and I ship ChikaYou more than I ship ChikaRiko.

 

* * *

 

Chika rubbed her head. She had no clue that the Love Live! after party would have alcohol available to minors. She blames the old men as always despite the event being girls-only.

Once again, Chika was stark naked and had a rather bad headache. What did she do again?

"Hmmph... So you forgot all about last night even though it was a night to remember for me."

Chika turned around to see Seira Kazuno, one of the members of Saint Snow. And knowing about sisters, she wasn't surprised to see Seira's sister, Ria on the other side.

It didn't take any time at all for Chika to piece together what had happened.

"Let me guess." Chika said, "We fucked like animals. Didn't we."

"Indeed..." Ria pouted, though it seems as if she was a tad vulnerable than usual, "Your ass was great, though."

And of course, they just had to comment on the ass. Chika literally facepalmed in front of them.

"Straight onto the topic of my ass." Chika groaned.

"At least it felt great." Seira complimented, "For a copycat, you are super sexy."

That, however, set something off in Chika. It wasn't a thought she would usually consider, but...

"Say..." Chika said in a stern and sexy tone, "If you think I am a copycat of Honoka, why don't I show you why I am not?"

That seemed to do the trick. Seira looks on with interest while Ria looked hopeful and even more vulnerable than before. It's as if they wanted Chika to fuck them nice and good.

"Please do~" Seira immediately laid down for Chika.

"T-Take care of me, please..." Ria followed suit.

Chika smiled devilishly as she immediately went for the two members of Saint Snow. The three then began to moan throughout the day and night and even lasting till tomorrow.

To Chika, maybe having people groping her ass isn't a bad thought after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have no idea where I went with this. There was a series of Nicomas about Anchan (Chika's Seiyuu) having her butt being touched by some of the members (especially Suwawa, Kanan's Seiyuu). So I made this in response and it devolved into all the girls groping Chika's ass to some even having sex with her.
> 
> Tbh, perverted and gay Riko is a gift to the world. We need more fics of that plz.
> 
> Also, Shukasuu (You's Seiyuu) did touch it first in a Nicoma, but by accident (according to Shukasuu anyways). Suwawa did touch Anchan's ass and actually said that she did it.


End file.
